


[Fanvid] Let's Make Lots Of...

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: Caper AU, Fanvids, Gen, Vexercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: Just a one-time con... perhaps.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Vexercises!





	[Fanvid] Let's Make Lots Of...

**Author's Note:**

> This exercise's guidelines were to create an alternate universe from the chosen source's visuals, either by enhancing with exterior source or assembling clips only from the chosen source to depict something other than the genre of that source. I've done this a few times for this source already, so this was a bit hard even though I had two ideas; one of which I had to discard because I couldn't pull a story out of it, and this one, which started life as a gif edit for Tumblr that I ultimately never posted (I still have a screenshot of it to which I turned for inspiration).
> 
> I love caper stories and I love the song I chose, which seemed the best to illustrate this AU. Song is mashed together from two 2018 remasters of "Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)" by Pet Shop Boys. I like to think of this as one of those 'step to the left' type of AUs.


End file.
